An Indulgence
by Harpy Sister of the Lights
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha centric crossovers. Main pairings likely to be with Kagome and various other characters. A little dash of comedy, romance, angst, and whatever else you'd like to throw in there. Please just note...this is simpley an indulgence.
1. The Fairest Tragedy

**A/N: **Hello everyone! *dodges miscellaneous items thrown at author* For those of you waiting for my other story Pretty Little Chain of Sins I'm so sorry. Crack fics like this and life took over, but I'm halfway done with a few chapters I've been working on so hopefully I can update that one soon. Anyways this is just a bunch of Inuyasha centric crossover one-shots both serious and...well not so serious that I had to get out of my system before I exploded. Hope you enjoy and if you have any crossovers you'd like to see send me a pm or review requesting it and I'll do my best. Thanks and hope everyone has a good night/day/evening/smore.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the funky ideas. ****Other works belong to their respected owners. Got it? Good. **

**Crossover: **Inuyasha x Vampire Knight (side-story for Pretty Little Chain of Sins...sort of)

**Genre: **Comedy and just overall crack-fic

**Warning: If characters seem OOC that is perfectly fine. We all here these people in their own random voices. You want serious go get a dictionary. **

* * *

><p><strong>The<strong>** Fairest Tragedy: **

"I knew you were insane Cross…but this can only be described as-"

"Yes? Yes? Astounding? Spectacular? Incredible?"

"Hell."

Staring out before him Toga couldn't fix the dumbfounded expression on his face. The night sky set the perfect lighting as hell began to unfold before his eyes.

"Why am I stuck as the evil queen?"

"Because you're perfect for the role Aido."

"Shut up Kain. At least I'm not some lame tree."

The two cousins glared silently at each other. It would have been a heart-stopping moment…if Aido hadn't been wearing a cardboard crown, a half complete dress and a large black heart painted onto his bared chest. And Kain hadn't been covered in a felt tree costume, the only part of his body showing was his face.

"I hate to agree with old grouchy over here Kaien, but how in the world did you pull this off?" Shippo stood on the other side of the Headmaster. His lips and ears were twitching like crazy and he didn't know if he should be appalled or whip out the camera in his pocket. His kitsune nature won out though so he whipped out the camera and started taking pictures like there was no tomorrow. _This is going to be perfect blackmail material. _

"Well it was simple really. The day and night class usually have a few joint events like the St. Xocolatls. This play is one of them, and to keep the rules in place the Guardians were paired up with the students of the Night Class who received the most Day class students votes."

"…I can understand that, but I don't think you can call this a play."

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure plays only have one storyline."

To prove Toga's point Yuuki and Zero walked out from the makeshift dressing rooms that had been erected in a grove of trees a little away from where the small stage had been prepared in the large courtyard area.

Yuuki looked adorable in a white and crimson Victorian era dress. Her hair was down with a few crimson ribbons woven into her hair. Zero was standing at her side, a dark scowl on his face as he approached Cross with the prop sword drawn. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and light blue tights with white boots on. Murder clearly gleamed in his eyes as he held the now whimpering Headmaster at sword-point.

"….."

No words escaped him as he started to press the blunt edge of the sword into the man's throat. "Zero! Stop that! You're going to hurt him." The girl shouted as she ran over to grab her friend's arm.

"I think that's the point Yuuki-chan," Shippo chimed in, a gleeful smile on his face as he snapped a few pictures of the couple.

Without turning from his continual pressuring of Cross, Zero pulled out his gun and took a shot at Shippo. The demon dodged and the shot instead nearly nicked the two vampire cousins who were still arguing. Before the two could even direct their glares at the silver haired youth another voice joined the party.

"I think the look suits you Zero." The smooth voice of the President of the Night Class made Kain, Aido and Yuuki relax, but when they turned to face him their looks of joy turned into looks of horror. At least for Kain and Aido, Yuuki blushed and turned the other way.

"K-K-KANAME-SAMA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" That shout could be heard all the way in the Day Class dorms.

Looking down at his attire Kaname calmly glanced back at the others. Cross was smiling, Toga was trying to pick his jaw up from the floor, Shippo was snapping pictures with two cameras now, and Zero…had dropped Bloody Rose.

"What's wrong with this attire?" His voice was calm, but there was something about that calm that sent a chill down most of their spines.

"What they want to know is why are you wearing a dress?"

From behind Kaname, Kagome stepped out from her own dressing compartment. Standing beside the pure-blood she wore a smirk as she started to play with the straight black locks of hair in the wig he was sporting. "I suppose this does suit you, _your highness."_ Her smirk disappeared for a short moment as she snorted.

He gave her a fanged smirk of his own as he reached over to brush aside her blonde bangs thanks to her own wig. "And this look suits you, _your majesty." _Snarling at the pure-blood the two started to silently argue as the group gathered in around them to stare.

Kaname was dressed up as Snow White costume with a white, red, and blue corseted style top where breasts could be seen, and a pale yellow skirt that flowed around him becomingly. He was wearing light touches of makeup and the black wig complimented the look. What was disturbing about this picture was that he looked quite beautiful, and Aido seemed to be developing a nosebleed.

Kagome was dressed as Prince Charming. Her long black hair was hidden beneath a blonde wig. She was wearing an outfit similar to Zero's except that she also had a cape and instead of being blue she was all white and gold. She was currently picking at the outfit trying to find a stray thread so that she could unravel the whole outfit. Better to be naked than dressed in that garish thing.

They oddly enough made a charming couple, and even through the horror and shock of the group- well except for Cross who was jumping in glee—they could tell the two looked good together.

"Hn, I could say the same for you pure-blood." Zero said, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Kaname-sama, makes a surprisingly beautiful female," Kain said.

"Did you have any doubts about that? There is nothing Kaname-sama cannot do!"

"So, am I too assume you think about me in drag Aido?"

The blonde vampire paled as he heard the malevolent tones in the pure-blood's voice. At Kaname's side Kagome snorted as she turned to the side when Yuuki approached.

"You look lovely Yuuki-chan. Who are you supposed to be?"

"Juliet, and Zero's my Romeo!"

Zero had joined the two now that Aido was groveling before Kaname in fear. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and Kagome was using the opportunity to torment him.

Further from the group of students Toga and Shippo were simply standing there now, their attention divided between the students and Cross.

"You mashed Romeo and Juliet and Snow White together? What the hell is this Cross? Some kind of circus?"

"Not at all Toga. It's The Fairest Tragedy."

**The End**


	2. Experiment OAS

**A/N:** More crack to balance out the seriousness of my American Literature class. TAKE THAT HENRY JAMES! *shot*

Aaannyyywwaaayyys. Thank you to all those who alerted and favorited this story, it's greatly appreciated. Special thanks to: **Luna in Bloodland, TsukiyoTenshi, and AnimeFreakAmanda. **It's so gratifying to have your ego stroked as an author *shot into a million pieces* Ha ha, jk, jk, but really thanks for reviewing. Now onto the oneshot!

**Disclaimer: Once again no claims to Inuyasha or D-gray man. The only thing that belongs to me is this story idea. **

**Crossovers: **Inuyasha & D-gray man

**Genre: **Comedy

**Summary: **It's just another ordinary day inside the Black Order. Doesn't mean things are quiet and peaceful.

* * *

><p><strong>Experiment OAS (aka. Observe Allen's Stomach) <strong>

"Allen-kun, Oh Alleeeennn, where are you?"

The hyper voice of a certain raven haired woman drifted through the halls of the Black Order. That sound accompanied by a few short metallic clinking sounds warned most of the inhabitants that Komui's assistant had gotten another idea for an experiment…and sadly Allen was yet again on the receiving end of the Asian woman's violently, passionate attention.

"Allen-kun, you know you can't hide forever. Don't you want to see Timcanpy?"

"What have you done to him!"

Turning around Kagome grinned when she saw the British youth popping out of a closet. He looked adorable with his rumpled coat and the mop that had fallen onto his head. Dropping the medical instrument in her hands that looked oddly like a scythe Kagome launched herself at him.

"Allen-kun! Finally you came out of hiding. Why the closet though?" she asked, once she was done squeezing the life out of him. He was staggering a little on his feet as he took in great gulps of air, the mop in his hand being used as a crutch.

"W-wh-e-e-re is Tim-ca-Tim-ca-Timcanpy?" he asked, once his breathing had evened out.

"Oh, sleeping outside I think. Did you really think I would do something to him? He's too adorable for that. Now come with me. Today I'm finally going to figure out exactly how your stomach works. Don't worry! I think I finally got the anesthetic and knock out gas amount calculated right. If we're lucky you'll be knocked out before I begin the operation and we won't have to use Komui's mallet! If not….well it'll work! I promise!"

Lenalee and Kanda watched the scene of their whimpering comrade being dragged off by Kagome, who some had nicknamed mini Komui 2.0, with mixed feelings. "You would think Allen would know better by now," Lenalee said, with a sigh. Kanda merely watched, a slight smile making his lips twitch.

Muffled screams followed by a boom that caused the ground to tremor slightly reached their ears ten minutes later.

"Hey Allen, get back here. It's not good to run around without your pants! Allen-kun!"

A shirtless and pant-less Allen ran by them a few minutes later. There was a frantic gleam in his eyes as he looked around for another hiding place. Seconds after he disappeared Kagome came dashing around a corner, her scythe traded in for a dart gun. "Have you two seen Allen?"

The two just stood there and stared at her causing Kagome to huff. "Fine, fine. I get it." Running off calling for her wayward experiment the two followed her progress until she turned another corner.

"You would think that he'd learn his girlfriend is nuts." Lenalee said, with another sigh.

**BOOM!**

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

"Oops, guess I picked up the wrong gun. Don't worry! It's only a few unstable chemicals, it doesn't do much harm."

"WHAT?"

Kanda grinned and nodded his head. "I'd say Beansprout is the one who's insane for still dating her."

**The End**


	3. Odd Quirks of a Vocaloid: Scarf

**A/N: **Enjoy this little odd , random one-shot...or maybe drabble would be a better description. Thank you to all of those who favorited, and added this story to their alerts, it really means a lot to this bizarre author XD

**A big thank you to...**secretsrsafehir, Fuyuki-san, and Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms for their reviews.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the crack idea. Vocaloid and Inuyasha belong to their respective owners**

**Crossover: Inuyasha x Vocaloid**

**Pairing: Kagome x Kaito**

**Genre: comedy & some fluff...right lets go with that**

**Summary: **It was only a simple question, who knew it would lead to such an explosive reaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Odd quirks of a Vocaloid: Scarf <strong>

Kagome absentmindedly continued to devour her vanilla ice cream cone as she watched Kaito argue once again with Rin and Len. In the background she could see Meiko and Miku playing what looked like Old Maid. From the nervous twitching in Miku's hands the younger Vocaloid was obviously losing.

It had been close to two months since she had been kidnapped by the singing humanoid robots that called themselves Vocaloids. Eri had dragged her to one of their concerts and had dressed her up in a strange outfit, even going so far as to give her a staff. She had said that she was supposed to be some sort of Priestess from a Synchronicity series, whatever that had meant.

All she knew was that she had been spotted by the blue haired male and promptly dragged from the crowd and lead backstage. No one had really explained why she was there, just that she wasn't allowed to leave. Of course she hadn't agreed quietly. However, after her failed attempts at escaping –which included setting fire to the house, simply running away, calling the police, holding all the Vocaloid's favorite items hostage, creating subjugation charms that failed, and simply giving them her best puppy eyes—she found herself settling into the Vocaloid lifestyle.

Now as she continued to watch Kaito argue with the twins she couldn't help but reach out to tug on the blue scarf around his neck.

Kaito stopped in his rant and gave Kagome a questioning look. "You know, I've always wondered why you wear a scarf Kaito-kun. What are you hiding?"

"Kagome-chan, no!" Everyone shouted, but it was too late.

The miko had already taken off the scarf only to let out a frightened squeak when she found herself lying on her back, said scarf wrapped around her body, with a menacing Kaito towering over her.

"Mine."

"Um…okay, I understand. Won't touch it again, I promise."

Apparently Kagome wasn't getting Kaito's definition of mine. He decided to enlighten her by leaning down even closer and whispering another mine before devouring her lips in a possessive kiss.

The twins shook their heads as they started to erect a barrier to cover the couch from view.

"Poor Kagome-chan, we forgot to tell her about that."

"Yeah, anything that touches Kaito's scarf is deemed his…and that thing has a mind of its own."

The occupants of the room could hear another frightened squeak along with a shouted 'where are you touching?' but no one was brave enough to peer beyond the barrier.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so random I don't know if this even makes sense, but hey I've always wondered about that scarf. Anyways next crossover shall be an Izaya x Kagome one since Fuyuki-san brought it up in a review and I've been dying to try my hand at one. XD Hope everyone enjoyed this and please review if you have the time. Peace! **


	4. Confounding

**A/N: **Crack takes up my life now I guess. Hope everyone enjoys this one-shot, I had fun writing it. It's **dedicated to anonymous reviewer Fuyuki-san.**

**A big thank you to...**AnimeFreakAmanda, TsukiyoTenshi,secretsrsafehir, & Cosmic-lover for your reviews. ^_^

**TsukiyoTenshi: **nope, Kagome's friends just had perfect timing XD

**isclaimer: I own nothing except the crack idea. Durarara and Inuyasha belong to their respective owners**

**Crossover: Inuyasha x Durarara**

**Pairing: Kagome x Izaya**

**Genre: comedy & slight fluff, but it's so confusing we'll just call this more crack.**

**Summary: **In his own way she supposed he cared...either that or he really did want to kill her from stress.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Confounding <span>**

"IZAAAAYAAAAA!"

Anyone who heard that shout in Ikebukuro on that particular day wondered why Shizuo's voice sounded distinctly…feminine, for who else except the notorious bodyguard would be shouting that particular name in the middle of Ikebukuro?

Too bad it wasn't Shizuo.

"You called?"

Growling at the sickeningly happy man she held up her cell phone pointing to the chat page displayed on the screen.

"Mind telling me what this is about?"

"Oh that. The girl wanted to try a suicide, too bad she didn't have the guts to do it, and after I even helped push her over the edge."

Growling again Kagome aimed a punch for that smirking face only to squeak when Izaya instead grabbed her wrist pulling her closer. "Now, now, Kagome-chan. That's not right, you have to do this."

She didn't know what she was expecting, but being whacked upside the head with a stuffed animal wasn't it. Blinking once…twice, she tried getting a grasp on the situation…only to fail miserably.

"What the hell?" It wasn't more than a whisper really as Kagome stared at the dog stuffed toy Izaya was swinging around in one hand. He was chuckling as he tossed the toy to her.

"And now I'm bored."

Watching him walk away Kagome slumped to the ground trying to collect her thoughts. It was only after he had been gone for a good ten minutes that she started yelling out her frustration after the infuriating man. _I can't believe I work for that man. If he wasn't so good at fighting and confusing me I would have already shoved an arrow right where it would hurt. _

Later, as she sat eating her meal in Russia Sushi, stuffed animal at her side on the counter Simon and Shizuo walked in to sit besides her.

"Happy Birthday Kagome." The blond gruffly said, as he downed a shot of sake, Simon nodded his own happy birthday. She never had heard that man talk outside of marketing.

"Thanks guys."

Smiling she was about to take another bite of her meal when she froze to look at the stuffed animal. _Was he trying to give me that for my birthday?_ Staring at the little dog with its bead eyes she ignored Shizuo before shaking her head and diving into the conversation. _No, he's never once told me happy birthday before. It's probably just a coincidence. _

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed this one. Turned out better than I thought it would, still not completely happy with my portrayal of Izaya. Next up is a Len x Kagome one-shot, followed by a Kakashi x Kagome one. Enjoy guys and review to keep my insanity going XD JK, hope everyone liked this. **


	5. Use the Force Shota

**A/N: **Man, I really need to work on my other stories...but this is so much fun to write, forgive me. OTL Anyways, was feeling rather inspired today after a TIM exam of all things, and since I wasn't exactly a 100% happy with how this turned out I ended up writing **two **one-shots for this particular pairing. Hope you guys enjoy them, I really did have fun writing them. Read and review if you can please.

Oh yes, also looking for beta readers to help me edit my one-shots and a few other stories I'm working on so if you're interested please let me know. I'd love you forever and give you virtual squishies everyday! *cough* anyways, onto the one-shot!

**These one-shots are dedicated to my awesome reviewer AnimeFreakAmanda. Hope you enjoy your shota loving. XD **

**Thank you to TsukiyoTenshi for her review too XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Star Wars, or Inuyasha, they belong to their respective owners. If I had owned them I'm pretty sure no one would even know what they were so lets be thankful to their rightful owners. **

**Crossover: **Vocaloid x Inuyasha with references to Star Wars

**Pairing: **Len x Kagome

**Genre: **comedy

**Summary: **It wasn't supposed to be funny or dangerous, but of course when you bring Star Wars into the mix everything turns out just a little differently from its original design.

* * *

><p><strong>Use the Force, Shota:<strong>

It was another day at the Vocaloid house. Since the more mature vocaloids like Luka, Meiko, Kaito and Gakupo had been called to the company for some tune-ups and to practice the new song series Kagome was left with Rin and Len for company, but the adorable shota boy was nowhere to be seen, leaving her with Rin.

As the two sat bored to death in the living room Kagome started to browse through the dvd collection. Upon finding the complete series of the American movie Star Wars labeled Meiko she hatched a brilliant idea.

"Say Rin, have you ever heard of Darth Vader?"

Len, arms full of bananas could only stare at shock when he saw his sister chasing Kagome around with what looked like a decapitated mop sporting neon green, glow stick ends.

"Come back here Vader!"

"NEVER!"

Kagome was also sporting a decapitated mop with red glow stick ends. She was also wearing Kaito's kitsune mask that he had used in one of the music video's, but he couldn't quite remember what it had been for.

It took Kagome all of ten seconds to spot Len and make a beeline for him, Rin hot on her trail. "Len, be my shield!"

"Hey, that's cheating. Darth Vader didn't have a shield like that."

"I'm using the force, he is my force," Kagome joked, as she gently nudged Len forward.

Understanding dawned on Len as he connected the dots. Meiko had once made him watch the saga with her when she was drunk and he while he had never quite cared for it he did remember a few things from it.

While Rin and Kagome argued Len got a devious idea and without the duo noticing, he carefully placed his bananas on the side before walking over and tugging on the sleeve of Kagome's shirt. When he got her attention he gave her his best smile.

"I'll be your force Kagome!" And without much warning he tackled her to the floor, his arms wrapped around her waist, while his head rested in between her breasts. "Is it something like this?"

Kagome was blushing a healthy tomato red by now. A hand was covering the lower half of her face to hide what could have been a nosebleed. The adorable shota was grinning up at her in an adorable fashion as he continued to lie there waiting for her to answer.

"Err…that's not quite…how about you have Rin-chan teach you Len-kun, I have to…call the others. Yes, that's it. I have to call the others, excuse me."

Gently lifting Len off her form Kagome dashed into the kitchen. Soon the twins heard a faucet running and Rin turned to give her twin a peeved look.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He would have sounded convincing…if he had gotten rid of his demonic grin.

**The End**


	6. Why Bananas are Dangerous

**Crossover: **Vocaloid x Inuyasha

**Pairing: **Len x Kagome

**Genre: **comedy

**Summary: **Kagome understood the Vocaloids were devious and that they had unhealthy obsessions with certain things. Or so she thought.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Why Bananas are Dangerous: <span>**

"Say Kagome-chan, do you know where the last banana went?"

Freezing in her spot Kagome looked over to Len.

Finishing her bite she coughed, a light blush on her face as she held the half eaten banana out to him. "I'm sorry Len-kun, I didn't know it was the last one. I thought there were more in the pantry."

There was another awkward pause of silence as Len slowly made his way over to the couch and took the half eaten banana in his hands. The seconds slowly ticked by and Kagome was starting to fidget in her seat.

Then she heard it.

At first she thought it was just one of the doors opening upstairs, but the slight sound became more pronounced and she could clearly hear sniffles. Eyes widening she quickly stood.

"I'm really sorry Len-kun! I promise I won't do it again, I'll even go out and buy you some more right now! Just don't cry."

The blonde haired shota sniffed and looked up at her with teary eyes. "R-really Kagome?"

That look was just so heartbreaking. It was made even sadder by the fact that he was holding the half eaten banana in his arms like a small child. She couldn't resist anymore. Brining her arms up she pulled Len into a tight hug, hunching over a little to rest her cheek on the crown of his head, as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Yes, I promise, so please don't cry."

She felt his arms slowly lift up to wrap around her waist and when he pulled back to look up at her she was rewarded with the sight of the most angelic smile she had ever seen. His smile should have been labeled a crime against mankind with how lethal the thing was.

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

Smiling she patted his head and bade him a quick goodbye after she grabbed her purse. Once the raven haired woman was out the door Rin walked into the room, a questioning look on her face.

"Len…didn't you just buy a box of bananas yesterday?"

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, as he bit into the banana in his hand.

"…"

"…."

"Banana?"

**The End**


	7. Reading, the Perverted Past time

**Dedicated to secretsrsafehir. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Thank you to animelover, cosmic-lover, and rainbow-dash-101 for reviewing. And thank you to all those who added this story to their alerts and favorites, it means a lot to me. ^^ **

**Diclaimer & Warning: **I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto so please lawyers and lawmen, don't hold this against me. Also there is a slight lime content in this chapter so for those who don't like that please don't read the part in italics. I full heartedly blame Jiraya and Kakashi who for this one-shot decided to take residence in my hands and mind. Thanks to them I had to change the rating to M OTL. Thank you.

**Crossover: **Inuyasha x Naruto

**Pairing: **Kakashi x Kagome

**Genre: **comedy

**Summary: **She never should have asked him what he was doing. Anything that had to do with that cursed orange book could only mean one thing: perversion galore.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reading, the Perverted Past time: <span>**

"Kakashi, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I said, what are you doing?"

"Getting lost on the road of life?"

"Really? Because from this angle it looks like you're reading that book Jiraya sent again. Do I have to burn this one like I did the others?"

From her position in front of the lazy jonin Kagome could see the moment his hand twitched for a second. He could have fooled his genin squad, but he couldn't fool her. Even as he continued to read that dangerous, orange, little book she knew he was paying attention to her.

She waited for his answer, but as usual the man said nothing.

"Mou (Geez), Kakashi!" Reaching forward to grab the book Kagome was startled when she was suddenly pinned to the ground.

Still reading the book Kakashi was straddling her waist, her wrists in his other hand. His single viewable eye flicked to her in what could have been called amusement, but since she didn't see his lips moving beneath the mask she couldn't say. The position would have been compromising, especially since Team Seven was still training nearby in the training grounds, but after all her travels in the Feudal Era, and the fact that she had known Kakashi for close to fifteen years now nothing of this nature really fazed her anymore.

Waiting for him to get off of her, or at least say something she shifted, getting into a more relaxed state. When she finally saw his lips moving beneath the mask, as he began to speak, she opened her mouth to interrupt him, but her words died and her mouth just hung open as his words started to process.

_Hiyoko watched with hooded eyes as Gin slowly took off the mask that had obscured their relationship for so long._ _Licking suddenly dry lips she shifted in the shackles holding her wrists to the head of the bed needing to feel that exposed flesh. _

_"Please, Gin, stop this already. I need more." _

_The silver haired man chuckled as he crawled over the writhing form of his raven haired lover. Placing an open mouthed kiss on her fluttering pulse he looked up into eyes that were slowly darkening. "If you want more, you'll have to convince me you mean it." _

_Before he could tease his lover any further Gin found himself groaning in surprise as Hiyoko bucked her hips up. Wrapping her now free legs around his waist she smirked when she felt the evidence of his own frustration. _

_"I don't think so." _

Kakashi looked down at the raven haired woman beneath him and smiled, his eyes crinkling in amusement. Kagome for her part didn't know what to feel at the moment. Embarressment was high on her list of key emotions though.

"Really Kagome, I never knew you were that forceful. Maybe you should have become an anbu instead of being a medic."

By now Kagome's mouth had shut and she was glaring up at him. "KAKASHI! I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T READ PASSAGES OUT LOUD? I'M GOING TO-" her tirade was cut short when she felt a pair of cloth covered lips settle over her own. Eyes widening in surprise she could only lay there dumb-founded when he pulled back and chuckled.

"Don't worry, when we get home I'll put Jiraya's novel to shame."

Standing Kakashi moved towards his students who were staring at the couple in disgust and surprise. Kagome continued to lie there as she listened to him mock/help his students out. A rather impressive growl escpaed her lips as she shot up. "JIRAYA, I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOU!"

* * *

><p>Far away in a woman's hot springs the Toad Sage sneezed. Even as he ran away from the furious woman chasing after him he knew that the source that caused his shiver of fear sliding wasn't there at the moment.<p>

_I hope that Kakashi liked his wedding gift. Hopefully he doesn't show Kagome-chan. _

**The End**


End file.
